Halloween Romance
by Conjera
Summary: Julius is hosting a big Halloween party and Angela convinced Chased to go with her. What will this fun night hold in store for them? Full of scary little girls, romance, costumes, humor and a surprise no one will expect! Requested by Cilla101 ONE-SHOT


"Hey Chase! What do you think!" Chase looked over and saw Maya standing in the doorway of the bar looking happy as she twirled around in a Princess Peach outfit. "Kasey asked me to go to the Halloween dance and he is going to dress as Mario!"

"Wonderful. Aren't you both to old for dress up?" he asked as he turned back to his soufflé. Maya put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"Aren't you too young to be a grouchy old codger?" She sighed dramatically and giggled as she turned around again. "It's a shame that you aren't going. You could of asked Angela to go with you and entered a pie in the pie contest!"

"I'll give you amateurs a chance. Although whoever eats your pie is in for a case of food poisoning. " He turned and saw Maya's face swimming with tears. He felt bad for a split moment but shrugged it off. No point in pretending it wasn't the truth.

"You are so mean! Kasey helped me with it and everything! He is so much nicer than you and-and not a codger!" Maya stormed out of the bar calling over her shoulder, "Hove fun sitting here all alone! I hope you don't show up and Angela dances with a ton of guys who aren't you!"

Chase whipped around to see Maya was already gone. As far as he was concerned that comment was below the belt. Maya had figured out, who knows how, that he like Angela. She was always trying to set them up and knew how he was protective of the girl. He grumbled to himself as he checked the soufflé in the oven.

"Stupid little… biggest brat I ever… ARG!" He slammed the oven door shut and heard noise that told him his creation was not going to come out how he hoped. He pulled the deflated thing out and sighed thrown it into the sink. As he washed it down the sink he heard the door open to the bar.

"What did you forget now Maya?"

"Well, Well…" He spun around and aw Angela smiling at him. "Aren't we grumpy tonight?" He looked her over stunned. She was wearing a well fitted blue gown of floaty material, it looked slightly modern but still old fashion. She giggled as she saw his face. "Do you like it?" Luna and Candace helped me design it."

He stared at her and she came closer. He saw something sparkle on her had and looked up to see a small slivery tiara. "What are you supposed to be?"

She twirled around once and winked as she stopped. "Why I'm the Lady of the Lake of course! And are you going as a chef then? You are supposed to go as something you're not."

Chase turned around to hide his blush. 'I'm not going tonight. It's a silly thing to do."

"Even Gill is going tonight!" She exclaimed surprised. "You have to come! I-I mean… I assumed you would be and I-I…" She blushed embarrassed. "I had been hoping to go with you."

"…What in the world can I dress as though?"

Angela looked up at him relieved and she looked around the bar's kitchen. "Do you have a white chef coat here?"

"No, but I do have a blue one. It was originally going to be a uniform but I talked Hayden out of it… why?"

Angela's eyes lit up and she raced over to the closest he had motioned to when describing the jacket. She pulled it out and a red bandana she also pulled out with it. "If you wear this around your neck and the coat you could be an iron chef!"

* * *

><p>Chase walked around uncomfortably as he surveyed the party. Everyone on the island seemed to be here. He looked at all the costumes in wonder. Candace was their dressed as some girl from an Anime… Hinata he believed. Gill was next to her dressed as a King or something. Luna was chatting with him dressed as a Lolita. - (aka young girl) He sighed as he realized it took very little to make Luna look younger. It made him wonder about Gill some days.<p>

Angela came over to him and handed him a small glass of punch. "So, are you glad you came?" She asked taking a small sip of juice.

"Not sure yet. Some people of weird costumes…"

"I know!" She laughed a little bit. "Selena is dressed like a dryad. Wonder if she is trying to get anyone's attention?"

Chase snorted a little bit as he sipped his punch. "Kasey is dressed as Mario." Angela coughed a little bit as she laughed while swallowing.

"Hi guys!" Kathy yelled coming over happily. "It's great to see you guys finally on a date! I never thought it would happen!" She beamed at them causing them both to blush. "Nice outfit Angela! Let me guess Lady of the lake and and Iron Chef?"

"Y-Yeah.' Angela survey Kathy, "And you are a…" Chase looked and saw she was dressed in what looked like one of Selena's dresses and her hair was in the same style.

Kathy looked down at her outfit. "I'm Selena! She was supposed to dress as me but, ah well!" She winked at them both, "enjoy your date!"

Right as she walked away Julius walked up onto a small stage he had set up. He was dressed up as lawyer. "Hey guys! I'm letting you know we will begin the pie contest soon and judging for the costume contest is beginning now!" People clapped and Angela whistled. "Also, there is a surprise thing going on tonight! Best couple! Usually a Valentine thing but hey! We like it!" Some people clapped excitedly, Chase and Angela just stared at each other. "The winner of that contest will have to come up and give each other a kiss! We will b expecting nominations at the judging table!"

"Oh my." Angela said as Julius hopped off the stage. "He is-"

"No kidding."

Chase looked at Angela and shifted a little as some music played on the dance floor. "So what now?"

"I don't know. I've never been to one of Julius's parties before." She said awkwardly. "Do you want to dance? Or maybe go through the haunted maze in the cemetery?"

"Cemetery." He said quickly. They began head towards the stairs when a red and gold blur crashed into Chase.

"Hey man! What's up?" Luke said excitedly. He was wearing Gold and red armor and carrying a sword. Chase hoped it was plastic.

"Luke," Angela asked, "Who are you supposed to be?"

He smiled and thrust the sword up yelling, "For Narnia! And For Aslan!"

"Peter! Good choice!" She said nodding happily. "Here with anyone?"

"Nope! You?" He asked a hopeful look on his face.

Chase tensed and put his arm around Angela, "She's here with me."

"Lucky guy! So where are you two off to?"

"The Haunted Maze."

Luke smiled and laughed evilly. "Aw man! The first victims! Bo, Owen and I spent the past week getting it ready!"

"V-victims?" Angela asked nervously as Luke began to wander off. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah. Luke's probably bluffing anyway."

* * *

><p>"MUHAHAHAHA!" A ghost launched out in front of Chase causing him to jump a mile. Next to him Angela screamed and grabbed his arm.<p>

"Lying huh?" She asked as it moved back into the wall, disappearing completely from site. "So far we have been attacked by a skeleton, Chased by a Zombie and haunted by a ghost… While walking through a cemetery."

"okay, so they did a really good job." Chase said nervously, his voice still shaking from the Zombie attack.

"playmate… playmate…" Angela looked at him.

"It's just another thing they set up." Chase said.

"Playmate… Why did you leave me playmate? Playmate..." the voice echoed around the maze causing Chase to gulp a little. The voice was young and eerie. "Playmate, come out and play with me." The voice began to sing. "Come bring your dollies three, climb up my apple tree…"

Suddenly a girl with long red hair stepped out and saw them. She had hollow cheeks and was deathly white. She moved towards them slowly and soundlessly. "look down the rain barrel." She held out her hand and moved to touch Angela. "Slide down the cellar door"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"" Chase burst out running , grabbing Angela's hand and pulling her along. He looked back and saw the girl rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically.

"BOO!" Angela and him both screamed as Dale popped out of nowhere shining a flashlight in his face. He doubled over laughing. "Aw man, Luke said this would be fun, but I had no idea!"

Angela looked at him her face growing red, "That was too much! You nearly gave me a heart attack! I mean really! Who was that little girl?"

"Chloe."

"Why did you make her do that? It was the scariest thing I had ever seen!" Chase bellowed at him. Dale looked at him concerned.

"She got to pick her own thing… what did she do?"

"…"

They left later while Dale was yelling at Owen about letting Chloe watch Scary movies and Gill and Luna entering the maze. Angela giggled nervously. "I don't think I'm going to sleep for a month."

"Or year." Chase said with a sigh. "Man that was creepy." Angela nodded and looked down at the hand.

"Hey Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of my hand now." He looked over at his hands to see he was indeed still holding on to her and. He let go embarrassed just as Maya came running up.

"I DID IT! I DID IT!" She hugged Angela tightly. "Thanks to Kasey's help I won the pie contest!"

"What?" Both asked confused.

Kasey came up behind her smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, She won. And because she hugged me the moment she did we got automatically entered into the couple contest." Chase grinned evilly.

"Sounds like a blast."

"Oh, I know, that's why I signed you two up.."

'YOU WHA!" Angela and Chase screamed. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Yep. I figured the Iron Chef and Lake Princess had as good a shot as any right?" He laughed. "Good luck you two!"

They sped off in direction of the maze and Chase looked at Angela. She coughed a little bit. "Are we?" Chase asked.

"Are we what?"

"A…couple…"

She looked up at the sky. "Well, I-I don't know… do you want to be?"

"I kind of would like to be… Do you?" He asked

"I-I I'm-" She bit her lip and looked at him and began to open her mouth.

"Alright beautiful people! Time to announce the winner's of tonight's show!" Julius called from the stage again. "Will the fabulous winners of this year's contest come forward! Angela and Luke!" Luke whooped from the other side of the party an Angela looked at Chase.

"Go on up and get your prize." She nodded and looked sad as she went up. She smiled politely as Julius handed her a bouquet of Orange and black roses and laughed when Luke mocked kissed her hand. Every now and then, though she looked back at Chase confused. Chase bit his lip as he watched her and began to wonder if it would bother him if she said she didn't want to be. It would completely confuse him, since Angela had asked him here… but what if that had only been as friends?

Angela began walking back towards him when Julius's voice rang out. "Now will all the fabulous couples come on up to this stage? Great!"

Chase groaned and began to walk forward. He saw Kathy and Owen come up to, as well as Luna and Gill. Kasey and Maya, Candace and Julius were all up there already. Julius passed Selena the mike and she beamed out at the remaining people in the crowd.

"Alright, this is how the contest will work! I am going to walk behind a couple and you are going to clap based on how well you know them, how long you've known they've been dating and also how their costumes match! But most importantly, clap for who you want to see kiss the most!"

She smiled and went behind Kathy and Owen. There was mediocre applause and she moved on to Kasey and Maya. The crowd roared and Maya hid her face in her hands. Next was Luna and Gill, and they got a good bit of clapping too. Chase froze as Selena walked behind him.

At first it seemed like a quiet applause and he felt his stomach unclench relieved. Then Kasey whooped next to him and the entire place sounded like a fireworks display. He glanced worriedly at Angela and saw she looked faint. He felt himself sway a little bit as Selena moved on to Julius and Candace.

The second Applause stared he knew he had nothing to worry about. The entire church grounds whooped and catcalled, giving Julius and Candace the loudest round of applause ever. Julius beamed and grabbed the blushing Candace. He titled her down ad gave her a quick kiss, obviously enjoying the attention. He let out a breath and heard Luna, Gill, and Kasey do the same.

As everyone walked off the stage and the party began its final song Angela grabbed his arm. "Chase? Can we go over here and talk?"

He nodded and followed her over to a secluded bunch of trees. She took a deep breath, "Listen about earlier- I do."

"You do?" She nodded.

"I want to date you."

"You do?" he asked happily. She nodded smiling.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer right away, it's just… the whole thing took me by surprise…"

"But you o want to date m?"

"Yeah… Kind of of a lot…"

Chase hugged her happily. "Great!" he held her for a moment and smiled to himself.

"However." He pulled back and looked at Angela. "While dating me, you need to get out of that kitchen more. And you have to let ME cook you dinner. At least once, with no help."

Chase smiled. "I think I could handle that."

* * *

><p>This story was requested by Cilla101! I hope you enjoy it.<p>

*read part with Chloe* ... I think I'm scarring myself...

Let me know what you think if you read this!

Also if you see the name Akari anywhere that is Angela. I usually call that character Akari and it was hard to switch.


End file.
